


You have beautiful eyes, Dean

by Graphic_Content



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Well let's call it potential smut?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphic_Content/pseuds/Graphic_Content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was always staring at him, and normally he didn't care, but today he decided to stare back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have beautiful eyes, Dean

It was just one of those things Dean went through in his daily high school routine. Alarm would go off, class would be boring, the girl with the locker next to his would complain about her boyfriend to another girl, and at some point during the day Dean would catch Cas blatantly staring at him. Sometimes it was in class, sometimes it was in the cafeteria, and sometimes it would be in the hallway.

At first it irked him, and then he just kind of got over it. He didn’t even think about it anymore, really. And neither did his friends, who used to comment on it, saying how Cas was staring at him like he wanted to bend Dean over or kill him. But now it’s rare anyone brings it up. It’s just what it is.

Until today, of course.

It had started with a bad attitude in Mr. Crowley’s business class. No wait, it had started before that when Jo wouldn’t stop complaining about not being able to go to a party this Friday because Dean couldn’t go. No, no, wait, it was last night, when his parents had grounded him this weekend for getting a D on his English essay. Yeah, it was his parents’ fault. Which leads us to Dean’s own personal hell that is Mr. Crowley’s class, where he is sporting a particularly bad attitude and cannot hold himself back. So he talks back something shocking to Mr. Crowley, and is rewarded with an after school detention. Brilliant.

Dean was not a stranger to detention, but the build-up of events meant that he was in a foul mood. And now, the only other person in detention with him is Cas, who is sitting at the desk next to him and staring. And it’s an obvious staring too, because he’s only half a freaking meter away from him. And no matter how many times Dean clears his throat and looks over, hoping to ‘catch him in the act’ so he looks away, he just doesn’t look away. And Dean thinks he surely must have fumes coming out of his ears with the frustration he is feeling.

And the teacher isn’t saying anything, because he’s reading a paper and doesn’t care what they’re doing as long as they don’t speak or move. And Cas definitely isn’t moving. Dean is ready to punch a wall at this point.

And then the teacher gets up, says something about double checking a paper with another teacher and that the boys can leave in 10 minutes but no earlier, because he’ll only be across the hall and can see when they leave the room.

And not even with this little speech did Cas move a muscle.

And that’s it for Dean. He stands up and physically moves his chair with more movement than strictly necessary, moving it so it faces Cas and sits down. He sits with his arms across his puffed-up chest, back straight and stared right back at Cas.

Cas reacts with, what Dean assumes is, astonishment. He probably wasn’t expecting that at all, considering the months of ignoring. If Dean wasn’t so determined and annoyed, he probably would have laughed at the situation and his reaction. But as it stands, he’s just waiting for Cas to say _anything_ so he can snap and vent some of his frustration. All this rage is just sitting there, on the tip of his tongue, and he’s not quite sure what he’s going to say but it doesn’t matter because it’s there waiting to be said. It’s getting bigger and heavier in his mouth as each millisecond passes by and if Cas doesn’t say anything it’s going to come out anyway and he’s almost shaking with anticipated relief.

And then Cas smiles. A big toothy smile, too. A genuine toothy smile that catches Dean so off guard that some of his heavy, collected anger in his mouth melts away and slides down his throat.

“You have beautiful eyes, Dean” he says, causing the rest of his anger to melt away too, because none of it would be justified now and Dean’s not even really sure what he was angry about anymore, looking into Cas’ blue eyes.

“I… What?” Dean says as his folded arms go slack and rest on his lap.

“Your eyes, Dean. They’re a beautiful shade of green with gold specks dotted around, but I never get to see them because you never look at me”.

Dean is not ashamed to admit that voice haunts his erotic dreams, either.

He doesn’t know how to respond (because there is no adequate response), so he just kind of sits there, facing Cas with his mouth agape.

But Cas says nothing either, just keeps staring with such an intense gaze. No, no someone has to say something. None of this staring earnestly crap.

“What are you trying to say, Cas?”

“That I like looking at you.”

“Well no shit” yeah, so there was still a little frustration sitting there.

Cas smiles again, and Dean got a little flutter in his stomach at the sight of it.

“What are you doing after detention, Dean?”

“Nothing” a little voice in his head reminded him he was grounded, but it was a really little voice because Cas’ smile grew.

“Come over to my place, we can hang out.”

“Yeah?” Dean said feebly, sounding shaky and unsure of himself. What was happening?

“Yeah. And my parents aren’t home” he threw in as a side statement but Dean’s heart pumped faster and louder and he was kind of frightened Cas could actually hear it. The smile on Cas’ face changed to a flirty smirk and he raised his eyebrows in question.

And yup, that was good enough for Dean. He nodded his head, unsure of his own voice.

Cas glanced at the clock up on the wall and stood abruptly, almost knocking Dean off his chair from shock. He could have stared at Cas’ face and felt those butterflies for the rest of the afternoon.

“Times up, should we go?” Cas said down at Dean who was still sitting, still a bit dumbfounded.

“Yeah…” Dean said as he stood, “Yeah” he was still gathering his thoughts. Then Cas leaned forward and planted a soft, lingering kiss on Dean’s lips. Dean’s breath caught in his throat, and when Cas pulled away he fought the urge to bring a finger up and touch his lips with disbelief.

Cas' smile was full of perfect teeth and Dean tried to smile back, but it probably came across as a confused, awkward attempt at a flirty smile.

“Let’s go” Cas said and started walking towards the door.

“I’ll drive” Dean managed to get out as he jogged to catch up with Cas, their hands constantly bumping each other on the way out but neither making much attempt to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly a smuttier chapter two if people like this?


End file.
